Harry's Secret Admirer
by mcrgryffindorgal
Summary: Harry receives a note. No name. Only one simple, intriguing sentence...
1. The Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own any components of **_**Harry Potter**_**. It's characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and others. NO copyright infringement intended.**

**Update: I read this a few days ago and didn't whether I should laugh, or cry. If you find yourself reading this story, and thinking to yourself, 'This is complete crap.' I agree with you. I wrote this a long time ago. I decided I'm going to rewrite it, and hopefully it's a lot better. If you don't think it is, well then I guess I'm just a lost cause. :] The updated version will be added on to this, soon, as the 'last chapter'. Keep a look out for it. ;D**

**

* * *

**

The potions class was strikingly silent. The only sound was the faint bubbling of the various potions and the occasional plop! of an ingredient being added. Harry was sitting in his usual seat in the back of the room between his two best friends Ron and Hermione. Everything was normal. They made their potion as normal (Harry and Ron not entirely paying attention), and failed with flying colors as normal (including snide remarks from Snape). The only strange thing to happen occurred at the end of class as the three made to leave. They were walking toward the door and Harry's bag split cleanly at the bottom.

"What the…damn!" Harry almost shouted. "I'll see you guys at dinner. I won't be too long." Harry told Ron and Hermione. He bent down under the desk to receive his fallen quills, parchment, and schoolbooks. He was under quite a while since his ink had spilled slightly covering the front of Hogwarts, A History.

After somewhat successfully stuffing all of his fallen items into his backpack he stood up. As he turned toward the door, something caught his eye. On the desk he just came out from under there was a gleaming red note. His name was written in golden ink...Harry… on the top. He reached down, opened the perfectly folded note, and brought it up to eye-level. There he saw a single sentence in the same gold ink.

Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight.

Chills ran up and down Harry's spine, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Sudden excitement and, for some reason, fear curdled together deep inside him. It was an unusual sensation. This could be a trap. He could just hear Hermione now: Harry, I don't think you should go. This could be dangerous! Despite those thoughts, despite what Hermione and Ron would say, and despite the rising fear that was now in the area around his Adam's apple, he had no intentions whatsoever on not meeting this mystery person that night.

Harry stuffed the note into his pocket, and rushed out of the dungeons. He entered the noisy Great Hall and scanned the four house tables for anybody staring at him. Everything was normal, so he walked down the Gryffindor table to sit next to Ron and across from Hermione. He started placing various foods onto his plate and shoveled it in his mouth. He hoped if his mouth was full Hermione and Ron wouldn't talk to him-he had a lot to think about. Well, he was wrong.

"What took you so long?" Hermione started. "Something happened, I can tell. It doesn't take you that long to clean up a ripped bag. Did you even think to use your wand? What happened? Did something happen with Snape or did someone stop you in the hall? Or…" All through her ramble, Harry just kept on chewing. He tried to ignore her but her voice was like a car alarm.

"Hermione! Nothing happened! All I did was take my time is that a crime?"

Hermione looked hurt. "I'm sorry Hermione; I'm just trying to think." That seemed to help a very small amount. So Hermione was silent for the rest of dinner and that was just fine with Harry. Ron just seemed to sit there, putting to much food in his mouth for his own good. It was pretty silent at this section of the table, and it was perfect for Harry to think.

Who the hell could this girl be? Could it be Ginny? No, I mean it's obvious she likes me, but sweet little Ginny wouldn't want to meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight! But then again, I haven't talked to her since summer, she could have changed! Who else? Hermione? No way! It definitely would not be Hermione, they are just friends and both of them know that. Could it be Cho? It could be. She was in her last year at Hogwarts and she was mature. But he wasn't really attracted to her much anymore and he was sure she was over him.

Well, he was going to find out who it was in three hours time.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Harry's Secret Admirer **

**Disclaimer****: I'm very angry right now. Do you think, if I owned Harry Potter and had the power to bend the characters and relationships to my amazing will, I could possibly be angry ever? Ok...ok! The amazing JK Rowling officially owns Harry Potter. (Damn her!) Just kidding!**

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Meeting**

All Harry could think about was the note. The way the paper gleamed red, the way the gold ink curved to form his name, and the way the single sentence made his stomach flip and his skin crawl at the same time. He pulled it out and flipped it over and open in his hands. He was more nervous then he ever was when he was with Cho. Ron, Seamus, and Neville were all sleeping around him. Dean hadn't shown up for some reason that Harry did not care to ponder over.

He sat on his four poster staring at the gold sentence and relived the burst of nervousness every few seconds. Again, he wondered who it could be. He thought of any girl at Hogwarts that had ever shown him interest, which was almost every one of them. Of course, he was bloody Harry Potter!

Then a thought dawned on him. _This could be __**nothing**__ like that. This could be a duel, or something else of that matter. _The clock chimed 11:45 and gave Harry a start. He decided he would just go under her invisibility cloak just in case. He grabbed his wand from his bed and pulled the Cloak out of under. He decided to throw another shirt on since this one already had sweat stains considering he only wore it for half-an-hour. He pulled the Cloak over him and headed down the stairs of the dormitory, leaving four soundly sleeping boys behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginerva Weasley looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time. She fluffed up her done hair and added a very thin layer of eye shadow to each eyelid. She stepped back to review herself. Her outfit was simple, a pair of dark navy skinny jeans and a black shirt with and opening in the back. It was simple yet stylish, it was easy yet chic, it shouted "I'm cool and calm." and had a girly flair… _Wait! I hope it's not too girly! _Ginny didn't like being girly. She was raised the only girl of seven Weasley kids after all.

She shook her hair so it wasn't in perfect place and started to take off her heart necklace that she **never **took off for anything. _Wait. That's staying on no matter how girly it is! _That was the heart locket Harry had given her on her last birthday and it was one of her favorite things in the world. She held it up, kissed and looked at the clock.

_Damnit! 11:50! I should start heading out for my date. Well, it really isn't a date- _thought Ginny.

She made sure her hair wasn't _too_ messed up and reattached the locket to her neck. She turned from the mirror and from the mirror and walked from the girls' dormitory and headed down to the common where three people were sitting in the corner talking. She started walking to the portrait hole when he saw it just opened and closed with no one going in or out. _I must be seeing things._ She thought. She quickly left the common room and entered the (supposedly) empty corridor.

She walked down the corridor. It was a few moments before she heard the faint footsteps in front of her. She peered through the darkness but didn't see anything. _Damn Gin, pull yourself together! First you're seeing things now you're hearing things. __**CRASH!**_As Ginny was shaking her head and scolding herself, she had ran into a suit of armor. As it crashed and she fell to the floor, she heard a surprised shout. _Ow. _Ginny rubbed her head and looked up into the deep green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Harry! What the hell? Why are you out here this late?" Ginny asked in unison still rubbing the throbbing side of her bright-red head. "I could ask you the same thing Gin!" said Harry smiling as he helped the girl up from the floor and fixed the armor with a wave of his wand. He was wearing a look between confusion and relief.

"Ummm, I'm just …taking a walk." Ginny invented lamely.

"Looking like that?" Harry asked with a smirk. Ginny looked down at her clothes and had to agree with him, she looked _way_ to done up for a simple walk around the castle. "Fine. I'm meeting someone." Harry seemed to jump.

"_You?_" He asked her, his eyes super wide. "You left me that note?"

"What note? What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry seemed to deflate. "Am I about to learn why _you're_ out of bed this late?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, sure. But I asked you first." Harry replied. He looked a little nervous.

"I'm meeting Dean Thomas out in Hagrid's garden." Ginny answered looking at Harry's mouth, not able to meet the gorgeous eyes of his. "Now you."

"Uh..ok. Just _do not_ repeat this to anyone especially Ron and Hermione. I don't want them to know." Harry waited. Ginny nodded her head in agreement. Harry continued. "I got this note from someone today. It was lying on my desk in Potions." Harry pulled out the gleaming red note and handed it to Ginny. She read it through and looked up at him. He was looking at his feet. He only looked up as Ginny let out a small giggle. The look on her face was a mix of surprise, amusement and resentment rolled into one.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your meeting someone in the Astronomy Tower?!" Ginny asked Harry.

"Yea. What's the big deal? You're meeting someone too."

"Yea but you can't do much in Hagrid's garden! It's right next to a teachers hut plus it's outside!"

"What are you going on about?" Harry said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"You don't know?" Ginny asked staring at Harry with amazement. "No! I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm stupid and you know everything. Now can you please share what you obviously want to."

Ginny giggled a very un-ginny-ish giggle and blushed. "Um, the Astronomy Tower is the number one hook up spot for 6th and 7th years. Probably because no teachers ever go up there. Well, except for during Astronomy." Ginny finished with a nervous smile.

"Really?" Ginny nodded. "Wow. I kind of expected something like that deep down but I thought that wouldn't happen." Harry said looking at his feet once again.

"Ya, well…see you in the common room later! Good luck!" Ginny finished with a wink. She said it but didn't mean it. Harry turned and continued down the corridor, heading for the Astronomy Tower once again with even more nervousness piled down in his stomach.


	3. The Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimer: Do you even need these anymore? I mean, come one, if I owned Harry Potter I'd be bragging about it every 2 seconds. Fine, I don't own Harry Potter, its characters, plots (in the books), and items. Those belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot of this story. How so very pitiful.**

**Warning: ****There is SLASH in this chapter, and in the ones to come. Don't like it, don't read it. So if you review telling me how disgusting it is, you're the one that will look like an idiot because you have been warned. **

**A/N You do NOT know how so very sorry I am for these long periods of time between updates. I literally have everything written in my little Fanfic journal but I just CANNOT find time to type it up! Please give me a break. School just started and I've been having some relationship problems. I don't even know where this story is going but I have a clue. **

**Harry's Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 3-****The Astronomy Tower**

Harry was far more nervous than he had started out to be. He found it odd that Ginny knew this huge detail about the Astronomy Tower and he had no idea. Well, he and Ron already decided she was much too popular for her own good.

It was 12:05 and Harry knew it. He was walking very slowly, wanting time to think, plus he was just (how much he waned to deny it) afraid of what was going to happen when he walked through the door of the tower. He finally reached the door to the Astronomy Tower and opened it. He climbed a flight of stairs one at a time and reached another wooden door. He opened it, stepped in cautiously, and closed the door behind him.

It was very dark; it seemed to close in all around him. Something deep down in his gut told him to take off his Invisibility Cloak. He yanked it off his head and stuffed it in his bag. He tried to focus his eyes and hoped they would adjust so he could see the secret person, but no such luck. After 2 full minutes of squinting into pure darkness, Harry started to get irritated.

"Hello? It's Harry Potter, I got a note to come here tonight. Is anyone in here? If you don't show yourself, I'm going to leave." Harry spoke to the darkness. "Fine. Lum-" Before Harry could finish the rest of the incantation, his wand flew out of his hand and into the air. He heard footsteps. "Hello?! Hel-" He was cut off by a pair of hands on his shoulders. They were pushing him back until he hit solid wall. One of the hands left Harry's shoulder and he felt his glasses being pulled from his face.

Harry would have reacted, done something to stop a total stranger from pinning him against a stone wall in total darkness, but he knew what this room was sometimes used for and he wanted to know what was to happen next. Both hands were on both shoulders once again and they were very forcefully pinning Harry to the stone wall. There was silence and Harry knew if he could see right now, he'd be looking the face of the author of the simple red note. He was wondering who it was, why they had asked him here (or rather _demanded_) and why they wanted to be shielded from Harry's vision.

"Do you know who I am?" a very husked, and hurried (yet strangely calm and indifferent) whisper broke the silence, and it seemed like they were trying to disguise their voice.

"Um, no. Well, should I?" Harry replied nervously. "I mea-" He was cut off once again, but not by hands but by lips. Smooth, cool lips were pressed to his own and his mind became blank. It was an explosive sensation, like cool water was spreading from his lips to his finger tips, yet his body had become suddenly immensely warm. If felt great yet weird since he did not know who was on the other end of the lip-lock.

As soon as Harry started to kiss back in the slightest, the mystery person pulled away like participation was all they wanted. The light flicked on which helped very little. Harry still couldn't see a thing without his glasses. All he saw was a set of smooth pink lips and distant grey eyes.

Once again the smooth lips were pressed against his own. This time, Harry immediately started kissing back. Harry didn't know why, but the lips upon his were so pulling, they seemed magnetic and he dreaded the moment that they would pull away. The person's body was pressed against Harry's and Harry noticed that either this person was a guy or a girl with _very _little breasts, but Harry didn't really care whether the person was a man or woman or a dog! (Well…he might have a problem with that.) He just wanted for this to continue.

The slightly taller grey eyed boy licked at Harry's lips begging for entrance and Harry happily accepted. The two tongues battled for dominance and Harry ran his hands through the silky hair. Suddenly, the boys lips were pried away from Harry's, who started to let out a groan of disappointment. His groan was muffled and turned into a pleasured moan as the boy started on his neck, rhythmically kissing and nibbling, sucking and biting. All Harry could do was moan and groan and dig his finger nails into the back of the pulling boy.

Harry felt two arms slip possessively around his waist. They were so close together they could have been one. The boy pulled at Harry's sleeve, pulling down his arm which presented more vulnerable flesh…and attacked. Harry knew he would have bite marks and scratches to explain, but he didn't care. He pulled at the boy's hair and reattached their lips. Once again their tongues battled and their teeth scraped together. The kiss was deep and needing. Harry didn't know who it was and, for some reason, he kind of liked it. The uncertainty was thrilling. It seemed like this was all he needed and wanted. For once, he forgot about his friends, classes, and even Voldemort. He felt nothing existed outside the walls of the tower.

All of a sudden, and to Harry's dismay the boy pulled away. He didn't attack Harry's neck, but just seemed to pull away from him. Harry thought something had happened, something he had missed. But all that happened was he saw the door open, light flooded in the pitch black room, a hooded figure rushed out, and all was black once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N So! Finally something happens! Was anyone surprised that it was a boy? Who do you think it is? PLEASE review!! I've only had 2 replies and I'm not happy about it. But thanks SO much to those to who reviewed! ** **It was very sweet! Im sorry that more didn't happen. That's why I decided to change the rating from M to T because im only 14 and I don't wanna write any more then that just yet. Please don't hate me! **


	4. Telling Someone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing him. **

**Warning: Contains SLASH. Don't like, don't read. End of freaking story.**

**A/N Yay! New chapter! Hugely sorry about the long wait! Pretty uneventful. I need some ideas to how he'll find out who it is. Send me a private message and give me some wild ideas from your amazing creative minds! **

**Chapter 4- What do I do now? **

Harry sat at breakfast the next morning, staring at his eggs. After the grey-eyed boy left last night, Harry sat in the Astronomy Tower for an hour, thinking about what had just happened.

_I. Just. Kissed. A. Boy! Does that make me gay?_

Kind of.

_I didn't know it was going to be a boy!_

You still kissed back.

_It's not my fault! He had me up against a wall! I couldn't pull away! _

You didn't want to.

The argument went on and on inside his head. He knew he loved the feeling of the other lips pressed against his own, loved the feeling of the arms slicked around his waist, but didn't know how he felt about the fact it was a boy. He had nothing against _those_ kinds of people, but he didn't know how he felt about being one of them.

It was now the next morning and Harry was just as confused as the night before. He tried to piece together everything he knew. The grey eyes, oh so luscious lips, silky longish hair. He looked around the Great Hall to see who those descriptions applied, a couple boys. _I wish I paid enough attention to the hair color. _He thought desperately. He closed his eyes tried as hard as he could to remember. Of course, he couldn't remember anything else.

For some reason, he felt a small part of his brain did not want to know who it was. The entire "secret admirer" thing was exciting, and Harry wanted it to last longer than one day.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione sounded concerned. "You've just been staring into your eggs for the last ten minutes and classes are about to start." Harry detached his eyes from the oh so interesting cold eggs. "Yea, I'm fine! Sorry I was just thinking." Harry started toward the Entrance Hall with Hermione and Ron at his heels.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately." Hermione observed. There was a short pause. "Are you even going to tell us _what_ you were thinking about?" Ron interrupted the silence.

"Just…stuff. And...things." Harry told them. He didn't really know hat he was saying, he was still thinking and his body seemed to carry him without any mind use whatsoever. "As much as that helps, can you please be a bit more…well…descriptive?" Ron asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I don't want to talk right now, please just leave me to think." Harry said and picked up the pace, striding past a confused Ron and Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry entered the owlry. He decided he needed to talk to _someone _about this before his head would explode with thoughts. His only correspondent would have been Sirius, (Harry's heart panged painfully at the thought of him) but since, well, last year, Harry could only think of one more person. "Hedwig! Come down girl, I want you to send a letter…please?" Hedwig swooped down from her perch on the last word. "OK, hold on, let me write it!" Harry smiled as Hedwig nipped lovingly at his finger while he pulled ink and a piece of parchment from his bag.

_Moony, _

_Hey, how's it going? Is everything good out there in the real world? When you're here at Hogwarts you sometimes feel out of touch with the outside world, I'm sure you felt that when you came here. _

_Well, I do have a reason for writing you. Well, ill just say it, yesterday I got an anonymous letter and it said "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at Midnight." So I did and, well, I hope you know about that rumor of the Astronomy Tower, because I really don't want to be the one to tell you. Well, I went there, and the person who wrote me the letter turned out to be a boy! I feel so confused. It feels weird that I kissed a boy, but feels so right at the same time. I don't know what to think! Please help! _

_Sigh Wow, that really helped. Please help me out. I have to go; lunch will end any minute now. _

_-Harry_

Harry finished the letter, folded it and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He felt extremely vulnerable; he never really told his feeling or opened up to anyone. He watched Hedwig fly away from the stone castle and into the clouded sky. He turned and walked without really acknowledging where he was going. Somehow he managed to show up to his next class, sit by Ron and Hermione, and try to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ate fairly better that night then during lunch. Spilling his feelings out seemed to help. He ate, talked and _almost _forgot about his mystery person.

Ron was trying to explain why Quiddich was such a big deal to Hermione. "Hermione, it the easiest game to follow! Three chasers try to throw the Qua-"

"I know how it works, I just don't get why you boys act like it's the only thing worth paying attention to." Hermione cut Ron off. Ron just rolled his eyes and returned to his mashed potatoes, and Harry smiled.

When the three were done eating, they made their way out of the Great Hall, and Harry didn't notice the grey eyes following him from the other side of the Entrance Hall.

Ron, Hermione and Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room. Hermione and Ron had already pulled their homework out from the bags when Harry remembered he left his bag upstairs.

"Be right back, have to get my bag." He said over his shoulder, climbing the stairs to the dormitories. When he entered his room, he was immediately distracted by a gleaming green note on his four-poster. He all but ran full speed toward it and ripped it open. These words gleamed up at him in silver:

_Same time, same place._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N So, did you like it? I finally have some ideas. You **_**might**_** find out who it is next chapter. PLEAS PLEASE PLEASE review! It would mean the world to me! Everytime I get a review I get all excited and giggly! I would love you eternally! Oh, and I hope the letter was good enough, I'm not that great with that sort of thing.**

**XOXO**

**mcrgryffindorgal**


	5. The Admirer Revealed

Harry just stared at the green paper and silver writing. The same curved, slanted, elegant writing that was once in gold with a background of red. His heart was hammering and his breath came in short, gasping breaths, his deep, green eyes bulging. He felt a small drip of sweat on his forehead, and wiped it away. He all but fell onto his four-poster, never taking his eyes away from the parchment. He hardly blinked and his eyes started to burn so he slammed them shut and rubbed his hands over his face.

_Should I go? I mean, if I do ill be kissing a boy_ _again, but this time ill _know_ it's a boy. How will that feel?_

Wonderful. You know you loved those arms around your waist. Yes, you have to go. If you don't you'll go crazy wishing you did. Remember the way those smooth lips fit perfectly onto yours?

His mind seemed to be ripped into two, both fighting like an old married couple. Finally, they both decided his desire for more kisses and pleasure was too overwhelming, he was going to meet the boy again. Soon, his luscious green eyes would meet the vacant grey once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Harry,_

_Everything out here is fine, you just concentrate on classes. _

_I think now is the right time for you to know. I'm going to say this one last time; you are so much like your father. Why do you think Sirius and James were so close? I hope your catching my drift. Those two used to sneak out every other night. It was amazing they didn't get caught, well; I probably helped with that being a prefect. The shrieking shack was used as more than my refuge you know. My advice would be to do what you feel is right, or should I say what your heart feels is right. _

_Good luck,_

_Moony_

Harry stared down at the parchment, his open mouth gaping at what he had just read. _Sirius and his father…lovers?! _ Harry couldn't get it through his head. Every time the thought ran through his mind, his eyes widened a bit more, which was an amazing feat. His whole idea of the leading Marauders had changed. _If Sirius was with my father, how did my mother come in? _

Harry now understood the expressions on his godfather's face whenever he looked onto Harry's face. There was sadness, regret, and love, yet sometimes when they met the deep green eyes that had been Lilly's, the expressions turned slightly colder.

Harry gingerly folded the letter along the creases and gently placed it in his bedside table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry once again walked the corridor leading to the Astronomy Tower. His stomach was filled with butterflies, the same nervous butterflies he had before but it was now added with butterflies of longing and desire.

Harry once again climbed the stairs to the Tower. The butterflies in his stomach increased, overflowing into the region of his Adam apple so it seemed that they could fly out of his over dried mouth. _This amount of nervousness and desire can _not_ be healthy. _He thought.

Harry once again opened the wooden door slowly and stepped into the pitch-black room, closing the door behind him. As he had suspected, he could see no one and heard nothing.

Suddenly the same husked, calm voice spoke into the darkness. "Take off your glasses." Harry jumped, but did not hesitate to obey. The voice had a touch of exhaustion; it seemed they had had a bad day. He gently placed his glasses off in the corner (along with his bag), and out of the way. Then he stood there, not knowing what to do next. "Walk forward and sit against the wall." Harry did so. He walked slowly across the stone floor, his footsteps echoing in the darkness. He reached out and when his fingers met cool stone, he turned, pressed his back against it and slid down to the equally cool floor.

There was silence. Harry twiddled his fingers and looked around in the darkness. Something shuffled to the right of him and his head jerked so fast in that direction that his neck cracked. He reached up to rub his neck, but his hand was taken by another which laced their fingers together. Another hand pushed him back onto the wall. The room was pitch black but the boy was so close to him that he could see the grey eyes. All of a sudden, Harry felt he was home. There was no Horcrux pressure, no class pressure, not even Voldemort pressure here, and it felt amazing.

The boy leaned in, planting a small, gentle kiss upon Harry's lips, and a shudder shot through Harry's body. This kiss was entirely different then it had been before. Both of the kisses were filled with need, but this was a more gentle need, and Harry returned the kiss with equal passion.

The boy was hovering over Harry, one hand laced in jet-black hair and the other laced in Harry's hand. He was sitting between Harry's legs, his face cupped in Harry's hands. Their tongues once again fought for dominance, exploring every inch of each other's mouths, Harry couldn't get enough of his taste. The kiss (somehow) increased with passion and their bodies were pressed together. Their tongues explored and their teeth clashed, their hands roamed and their lower regions perked up in attention. Nothing existed besides the two of them.

Harry lowered himself to the ground, and the boy followed, now lying on top of the completely vulnerable Boy-Who-Lived. Harry felt a strong desire for skin on skin, his hand reached for the boy's shirt and lifted. The boy did not object, but only broke the kiss apart for a small moment to have the shirt lifted over his head. Harry's shirt was lifted over his own head moments later.

They rolled on the ground and Harry ended up on top. The kiss broke, and now it was Harry who attacked the other boy's neck. Harry didn't really know what he was doing, but he knew he was doing something right because of the pleasured moans coming from the other. He planted kisses starting from the strong collarbone up to his earlobe, which he licked and nibbled at. He felt a shudder run beneath him and smiled to himself.

He pulled himself away from the vulnerable flesh and returned to the kiss, which was full with even more passion, need, and desire. There was a roughish flare to the boy, and Harry thought he was trying to let all of his anger of his day out in this small tower, and Harry felt himself doing the same. Harry felt hands close in on his own belt, trying to undo it while remaining with the kiss.

Suddenly, Harry heard the faint sound of footsteps coming up the stairs leading to the door a couple feet away. "Shit! Over here!" Harry said in barely a whisper. He grasped the boy's hand, and led him to the corner where his glasses and bag was. He fumbled inside the bag and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, then draped it over the two of them. He then reached for his glasses and slid them on his face. He felt a collective gasp next to him and looked over. He still could not see because of the darkness.

Suddenly, the door to the tower opened and light flooded into the small room, as did 7th year couple, who were roughly trying to remove each others clothes as fast as they could. The couple seemed to busy with each other to close the door, letting the light continue to flood in. Harry eyes widened when he remembered who was next to him. _Do I even want to know who it is? _Before his mind could answer that question, his curiosity got the best of him and he looked around.

The boy was holding his face in his hands, his nails digging into the skin of his forehead; obviously he had known that Harry would be able to see him. All Harry could see was ruffled white blond hair, and that was all he needed. His eyes widened as it all dawned on him.

"M-M-Malfoy? W-Wha…?!" Harry whispered, not because of the other people, but because it was as loud as he could possibly get.

Draco Malfoy slowly lowered his hands into his lap, giving Harry a full view of his paler than normal face. He stared down at his own hands. Then, he slowly raised his gaze to meet Harry's, before swiftly looking away.

The cold grey eyes, the eyes Harry had looked in so many times, they had belonged to his nemesis of six years. _How did I not recognize them?!_ It was most likely because whenever those grey met the green of Harry's eyes, they were full with pure loathing and hatred, but over the last few weeks they were full of desire, passion, and was that-no it couldn't be.

Harry's mind was blank, he didn't notice the other two people in the room, fully unclothed and rolling on the floor that he and the boy next to him had rolled on moments ago. It felt like days ago to Harry. He couldn't move, couldn't think, and even speak, but even if he could he wouldn't know what to say. He just sat there, wide-eyed and gaping upon the person he had hated ever since the first time he had shook hands with him in Diagon Alley years ago. But did he hate him still? He seemed so different, so entirely vulnerable.

_No I don't hate him. I don't think I ever did._

"Dra-" was all Harry could whisper before Draco shuffled from under the Cloak, grabbed his bag and hurried out the open door, amazingly (still) unnoticed by the couple. Harry shielded his eyes, grabbed his bag strap and crawled from the room under the Cloak.


	6. Lost Thoughts

**Disclaimer:**** Yup, I own Harry Potter. -rolls eyes- **

**Warning: ****Contains SLASH. Don't like? Then don't read, and don't review. You know the drill. **

**A/N Sorry about the wait. I've been taking a break from writing. Perfect timing huh? XD Well, here you go!**

**Chapter 6- Lost Thoughts**

_"Please my Lord! Do not kill him! Kill me instead, kill me!" The youngest Malfoy was on his knees sobbing and yelling deliriously. The Dark Lord stood before him, with his back turned, staring into the fireplace of the Malfoy Manor. "I will do anything my Lord, anything! Just please don't kill him." Draco finished, the sobbing subsiding a small amount. _

_Voldemort slowly turned, and looked down at the hunched heap on the floor. His blonde hair was ruffled. It was a great deal difference then it had been before, shiny and slicked back, always in place exactly like his fathers. The red slits stared down upon him, carrying no trace of mercy or remorse. Then a hiss issued from the thin mouth;_

_"I really did not want to do this, young Malfoy. I thought we could put this behind us, but I see I was sadly mistaken. You are a great servant, but your 'love' (he shuddered slightly) for Potter has become out of hand. Goodbye, Draco. I'm sorry." But-as a great flash of green and a terrible scream filled the room-there was still no trace of mercy, sadness, or sorrow on the terrible face._

..._  
_

Draco Malfoy awoke with a jolt. His head ached, his fingers shook, and there were beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. The blonde head turned franticly, searching for the source of his terror. But when all he saw was the normal dormitory, he laid his head back down, closed his eyes, and tried to return his breath and heart rate to normal speed.

The young Slytherin had just had a dream that seemed so real that he could still see the Dark Lords face in his mind's eye. It was unusually vivid. But, it was most likely just his fears coming out.

Yes, he was in…_love_…with that annoying, whiny, beautiful, raven-haired attention whore. He had since fourth year, but he hadn't done anything about it. Then two weeks ago he decided he needed contact with Potter, _close _contact.

But that had all backfired. Potter had found out who he was, after Draco had done all he could-and after only two meetings! It was ridiculous, how could he not expect another couple? How could he have over-looked the possibility of someone else just barging into the room?

But they had done a good job at hiding from view. _Wait. How did we hide? What was that sheet Potter threw over us? _But that was nothing to worry about now. Draco's stomach was aching and he decided to head down the Great Hall for some _very_ early breakfast. He looked over at the clock-5:15.

He dressed himself, a little too quickly, and he looked much shabbier then he usually did. As he started down the steps to the dark common room, he noticed he had a problem in his tight, black pants. It seemed that the actions of the night before had not gone unnoticed by his _little friend._

x x x x x x x_  
_

Harry lay in his four poster, the curtains drawn around him. He hadn't slept-he hadn't tried-he knew it would be a lost cause. He could hear Ron's snores next to him, and Seamus shuffling around trying to get comfortable in his own bed, several feet away.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, rubbed his temples where a headache was quickly turning into a migraine, then messaged the back of his neck which was still sore from the night before. It seemed like his body had taken all the feeling from him brain. He seemed extra aware of every pain on his body but his mind was blank and-quite frankly-numb. He had tried to analyze everything while lying in bed, but his brain seemed to refuse; and after a while, he gave up and just laid there.

Harry grabbed his glasses from the table beside his bed, slid them on his face and slowly slid out of bed. As he dressed himself, he tried to fix his (unattended to) 'problem' southwards that had been bothering him the entire night. He grabbed his bag and headed down to breakfast. He knew it was too early for anyone to be there, but there was a rumbling in his stomach he just couldn't ignore much longer.

Harry entered the Great Hall and his eyes unwillingly darted towards the Slytherin table. It wasn't long before his deep, green eyes found the sleek, blond head in the crowd of very few Slytherins. Draco was shoveling eggs into his mouth, but he was doing it in almost a graceful way.

Draco looked up slowly as if he knew someone was watching him. The two pairs of eyes locked together and both couldn't pull away. Harry finally noticed he was standing in the middle of the entrance to the Great Hall and people were staring at him, following his gaze to Draco.

The raven-haired boy turned and quickly walked out of the Entrance Hall. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care, as long as he was alone. He seemed to walk and walk, his body taking him on without any thought. He walked up and down many corridors before stopping and leaning against the wall in a deserted hall.

_Damnit! What is wrong with me? Why did I get butterflies when I just locked eyes with Malfoy? Why do I feel like just going back to last night when I didn't know who my admirer was? Why didn't I just scoff at Malfoy when I had the chance? Ugh! _Harry was as confused as he ever could be.

Before he could even think to stop himself, Harry pushed off the wall and started walking up the corridor. And this time, he had an idea of where his feet were leading him.

x x x x x x x x x

Draco sat against the stone wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. He didn't really know why he came to the Astronomy Tower; he just had a gut feeling. Now that he was sitting here, his stomach still growling slightly, he thought his gut feeling was wrong. But he didn't move; this place was so comfortable despite the harsh memories of the night before.

It's not like Harry was the only experience he's had in the tower. He was usually in here at least three nights a week since third year. Let's just say he wasn't unknown with the lady population in the school. It was the Malfoy charm, and good looks. Many memories came flooding into his mind while sitting in the corner, but Harry's stayed in the front of his head.

"Ugh!" Draco screamed out into the silence, and the tower seemed to tremble. _Why is this happening to me? _His eyes misted in frustration, and it wasn't long before a single tear fell. Draco wiped his eyes, Malfoys do _not _cry. He let his head rest against the wall and just sat in silence.

But the silence didn't really last long. A few moments later, the door to the Tower opened slowly, and a certain raven-haired Gryffindor walked into the stone room.

X X X X X X X X

**A/N- I know this chapter is really uneventful, but I just couldn't keep writing in the same chapter. I'll keep writing, and hopefully will have the next chapter up in a few days. The next chapter will probably be the last, I don't really know, but it most likely will. So, thanks so much for reading, now PLEASE review and tell me if this chapter was a total bore! Any corrections, comments, anything! Please review, it puts me in a good mood and makes me write better and fast. D Ta-ta for now!**


	7. Talking And Maybe More

**Disclaimer: **** Ugh, for the last time, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warning:**** Contains SLASH, just like all the other chapters. **

**A/N: Ahh! Last chapter! I'm so excited! I really hope you like it! Hope it is all that in a bag of chips…….wow. He he, me and my friends keep saying that. **_**Anyways!**_** Hope you love the ending!**

**Last Chapter: **_The young Slytherin had just had a dream that seemed so real that he could still see the Dark Lords face in his mind's eye. It was unusually vivid. But it was most likely just his fears coming out._

_Yes, he was in…love…with that annoying, whiny, beautiful, raven-haired attention whore. ------ Before he could even think to stop himself, Harry pushed off the wall and started walking up the corridor. And this time, he had an idea of where his feet were leading him. -----_ _Draco sat against the stone wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. He didn't really know why he came to the Astronomy Tower; he just had a gut feeling. --_ _A few moments later, the door to the Tower opened slowly, and a certain raven-haired, emerald-eyed Gryffindor walked into the stone room._

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't exactly think the tower was going to be deserted, but he was a bit surprised to see his expectations were right. Green eyes met grey once more, and this time they were connected for at least a minute before the grey moved away. All was silent, all was still, and all was exceedingly uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here, _Potter_?" Draco tried to spit out the name with the same amount of malice as before, but his voice shook slightly which ruined the effect.

"Same reason as you, Malfoy." It gave Draco some satisfaction and courage to hear Harry's voice shiver just as much, if not more than his own.

"And what might that be?" Draco said with his well practiced sneer set on his slim, pale face.

"You know," Harry said shyly, his eyes down cast. When Draco continued to look coldly curious, Harry sighed and continued. "You just felt like this was the only place you could be alone, but you had that feeling like you weren't going to be. And you kind of…didn't want to be…ugh I don't know." Harry finished as he set to leave. He just couldn't stand being so emotional in front of Draco Malfoy; he felt stupid, and had to leave.

"Wait!" Harry heard Draco yell from behind him, and turned around curiously. "Is that really why you came here?" The blond wizard asked Harry. Harry nodded slowly while turning back into the room. "So, you don't completely hate me? I thought you thought I was an annoying, selfish, ferret-faced Slytherin that didn't care about anything but himself," Draco said with a small half-smile.

"I did, and that hasn't really changed that much," said Harry with a slightly bigger half-smile than his companion. He walked over and sat in front of Draco, just far enough so they wouldn't touch accidentally. "I just thought, maybe we could actually talk, like friends." Draco looked down and after a long pause, Harry said, "I thought you were on the road to being a Death Eater. Why did you change sides? Or did you?" Harry finished with a seriously curious expression, he half expected Draco to hit him or walk out for starting such a personal conversation.

There was an extremely long pause while Draco just stared at his own fingers playing with the hole in the knee portion of his jeans. It seemed like Draco was considering letting Harry know something personal, and Harry let him think. After a few moments of complete silence, Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and started talking at once.

Draco told Harry about when he was smaller, how he had worshiped Voldemort, without even knowing what he was like. He had had dreams of becoming the Dark Lord's right-hand man, exactly like his father. He had followed his father around like a little mini-me, wanting to do everything like him, walk like him, talk like him, and-when he finally received his own wand-be as powerful as him. When the Dark Lord had returned to power, he had begged his father to let him tag along to the Death Eater meetings. He wanted to meet the greatest wizard of all time; he wanted to see the face that striked so many people speechless, but he wouldn't let him.

"Then one day, this past summer, my dad finally took me. I was so excited, but all I saw was a mad-man and his crazy, mind-less followers. My high opinion of my father vanished as I saw him kneel before You-Know-Who. My life had changed." Draco finished, looking down at the ground between himself and Harry.

Harry stared in stunned silence. Before now, all Harry saw in Draco was an annoying, taunting Slytherin who didn't have feelings and didn't do anything unless it benefited himself. But now, Harry understood that Draco was a real human being. He felt pain inside and out. He's cried before, even if it was in his early years when his family name or reputation couldn't stop him.

Draco looked up and their eyes met. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his long time nemesis. There was a long moment when Harry just held on to him. He even felt a small, warm tear on his cheek before he quickly swiped it away.

After that, Harry and Draco talked and talked well into the late morning. They talked about their emotional pasts, what life was like living with Muggles and everything in between. When Harry began talking about Muggle inventions and traditions, Draco stared shamelessly. Draco had never been in a five feet range of a Muggle, and knew nothing of how they lived. It actually made Harry laugh a bit.

While they were talking, Harry had moved beside Draco, completely forgetting what had happened the last few days. Every thought was focused on his and Draco's conversation. _I can't believe I ever thought he was annoying! _Harry thought. The truth was that Draco was quick-witted and sarcastic, but in a funny way. Harry now had to also agree that…well…Draco was pretty damn hot.

"So let me get this straight, Muggles think that witches are evil, have green skin, warts and huge noses, and kidnap kids to lock them up in tall towers? Ugh, Muggles are so dumb." Draco said rolling his eyes, then added with a smirk: "But that tower part does sound pretty fun." Harry couldn't help smiling. Then it all became silent. It was a bit awkward, neither could think of another topic. Harry just sat there, playing with the hem of his cloak, and Draco seemed to be deep in thought.

When Draco slowly lifted his head, and their eyes met, Draco's expression was openly pleading, desperately calling out. _But for what?_ Harry thought, even though he had a rough idea. Harry's lips cracked into a smile as he leaned to press them against Draco's. Draco immediately kissed back. It was gentle and caring, Harry felt like this moment was saving Draco's and his own life, and when the kiss was broken, the two were both smiling shamelessly.

A few seconds passed where they just looked at each other, both scared to make another move. Finally, Draco leaned over to Harry quickly and planted his mouth against his once again. This kiss was greatly different to the one before, it was roughly passionate-but not brutal. Teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance.

A few moments later, the two were lying on the ground, Draco's laying flat on his back and Harry half over him. Both heads of hair were ruffled and Harry's glasses were off in a corner.

"Hold on." Draco panted as Harry started to pull his own shirt over his head. The blond Slytherin quickly reached for his wand and gave it a quick flick. Harry smiled and continued to remove his clothes as he heard a faint _click_ of the tower door lock shutting into place.

**A/N— Did you guys like the end?! I hope so; I hope it wasn't too cheesy. Please review and tell me what you think! Even if you hated it, review and tell me why! But this is my first story, so please be gentle. I might be starting another story soon, but I'm going to take a break for now. (Unless a bunch of you guys review and tell me to keep writing! D) Bye for now!!**

**XOXO**

**mcrgryffindorgal**


End file.
